Sora no Ryoiki
Sora no Ryōiki (Realm of Sky, Sky Realm) is a fan-made team. It is the official first team for its school. The current captain is Nariko Shoichi. Thier coach is Ichiyo Kei, but for the Temporal Lords arc, he was replaced by Yagami Reina. Eytmology and Generations To be added Middle School Team Managers *Amarante Kazumi Amarante Kazumi, normally called Kazumi (or sometimes Kazu-chan), is the first manager; she arranges matches and helps with training. She can be rather argumentative, but means well. She has known forward Kietsu Ryuga since childhood. *Nobara Maiko Nobara Maiko, more casually known as Mai, is the second manager. Hailing from Hakuren, she transferred to Sora no Ryoiki soon after she entered junior high. Energetic and cheerful, she supports the team as much as possible and keeps them together when the need arises. *Utsuro Akira Utsuro Akira, more commonly known as Akira, is the third manager of Sora no Ryoiki. She shows little emotion at first and calmly goes about her work. Later, she opens up to the team and gradually becomes acceptant to her life. Her past is still as of yet unclear. Goalkeepers *Takashi Akihiro Takashi Akihiro, Second year, Class A-3. He trains to become the strongest goalkeeper and can block almost all the shoots that come his way. He's known Shoichi since second grade and their bond is strong. Takashi is known throughout the region as the "Goal Guardian" due to his incredible blocking capability. *Kotaro This second goalkeeper origianlly joined Imperial's Academy in order to gain greater strength and face his former teammates at Sora no Ryoiki. He later joins them during the Temporal Lords crisis in order to bring the powerful teams down. Defenders *Haruki Kaguya A former member of the tennis and gymnastics, Kaguya has fast reflexes and skillful control of both body and the ball. Despite having a short fuse when aggravated, she mostly keep her cool. She orginally was just a supporter of the team, but Shoichi convinced her to try out for the team anyway. Upon seeing her high results, she was eventually talked into joining the team. Her element is fire and despite being a defender, has several shoot hissatsus. *Ikeda Satoru This eccentric member of the team composes music in his free time. Although it's hard to understand him, his effortless precision and perfect rythym allow him to easily block his opponents. He also assists in helping new players get with the flow of team play. *Kuriyama Torao Torao (sometime called Tora) is an energetic defender. Although his impatience causes him to screw up, his endurance and tough body make it easy to chase down the ball. He trains himself regularly against members of the track team. *Utada Masaki Masaki's love for technology comes through in both her outfit and techniques. She always wears a futuristic looking headpiece. Although she was unwilling to join the team, Shoichi showed her that reality can trump fiction. Soon afterward, she decided to join a sport at the insistence of her teacher. Seeing that Shochi was the head of the socceer club, she went ahead and signed up as a defender. *Noroshi Yuu The smallest member of the team, he was originally one of the captains for the Temporal Lords. He joined up with Sora no Ryoiki to spy on them, but ended up forming a long-lasting friendship. After Sora no Ryoiki defeated his team, he joined them again. Now he's a top-notch defender whose cockiness is a highlight. He sometimes serves as comic relief, but is hard to get around when he gets serious. Midfielders *Nariko Shoyichi Team captain. This is true despair... Send them skyward! Realm of Dread!!! (Quote from Hikage Kaito) 00:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) made by me (Divine Chaos, but forgot to log in ;P) P.s. not yet finished. Category:Fanmade Teams